This disclosure is used for the synthesis of disinfecting, sterilizing, detergent, extracting, pH- and ORP-correcting solutions; for electrochemical treatment of organic and inorganic liquids; under conditions of stationary, as well as mobile plants.
As regards the technical design and employed components, one solution is an electrochemical processing device described in Russian Federation patent RU 2104961. However, the processing device disclosed therein has a number of shortcomings. For example, the device does not have sufficient:reliability, resulting from the use of multiple-part assembled bushings that are sealed between themselves and with electrodes only by the axial force from torqued clamping nuts. It has limited output due to the use of rod-type electrodes, presence of electric contact on the thread and, especially, necessity to use for the input into the electrode chambers and for the output from the electrodes to the channels, the diameter of which does not exceed the size of clearance between the electrodes and the diaphragm. There is also a difficulty of operation experienced, caused by the requirement to position the device inside the apparatus in such a way that its longitudinal axis is vertical.